The Truth About Tahrendra
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Mires }} Mohindra is letting you in on the secrets of Tahrendra Base. When you're finished speak with Specialist Tran in Outpost Condor. Speak With Ashwon Speak With Rijii Rescue and Speak with Bilaji Find the Necklace Bilaji says the necklace is in a chest guarded by a Bane somewhere in Bailey's Blunder. Open the chest and retrieve the necklace. : Stolen Necklace 0/1 Speak With Ehomay Return to Mohindra Briefing Mohindra: : You've been a great help to my people and I feel ashamed that we have kept so much information from you. Your higher ups, your commanders, they know some of the things I'm going to tell you, or rather, have other people tell you, but not everyone knows. : I believe you can be trusted with this information because you have shown courage, loyalty, and above all a selfless dedication to the side of good in this battle against the Bane. There is more to know about Tahrendra, the large base the Bane are using for their strategic head quarters, than even I can tell you, but there are things that I am aware of. : I know about an Eloh, whose name was Genulfus. He led an army against Tahrendra. An army of my people. This was some time ago, and there are few who were there, but there is one you should speak with. : His name is Ashwon. His father was there when Genulfus led the attack against Tahrendra. Go and find him. He will tell you more. Speak With Ashwon Ashwon: : So, you've spoken with Mohindra? Yes, my father was there when Genulfus attacked Tahrendra. Genulfus was one of the planetary guardians of Erdas, the planet my people come from. This place, this prison planet, this is not our true home. When Erdas was overrun Genulfus escaped in his ship, but the Bane damaged it on its way here, and he crash landed in the Plains. That's where he started gathering his army. He could tell already that the Bane were busy infecting this world, and he knew that Tahrendra was where it started. He gathered as many of my people as we could and he marched with them to the base. You should really ask Rijii about it as well. She had an uncle who was part of that march. She could probably tell you more. Speak With Rijii Rijii: : Ashwon told you to ask me, didn't he? He never could keep all the facts straight. He's so angry, that one. He won't talk about his father. He was killed outside the base, so he never made it inside. Very few of our people did. And of the few who did make it into the base during the fighting, even fewer made it out alive. One for sure did, one they used to call the traitor, betrayor of our people. They said he ran. Fled from the fighting. Some said he should be killed, but something he showed them made them change their minds. I'm not sure what it was. My uncle was one of those who fought and survived, even on the inside, and he was one of those who said the traitor wasn't a traitor at all. If you want to know the truth you should speak with him. Problem is, he's a prisoner, captured by the Bane. I know where they're holding him, but I've been told by my commanding officers not to mount a rescue mission. But if you were to do it on your own...go, find my uncle. His name is Bilaji. I'll mark the location where the Bane are holding him. Rescue and Speak with Bilaji Bilaji: : My niece sent you to find me? She's a good girl. She doesn't know, though, that I'm actually here acting as a spy for the AFS. I'm supposed to be taken to the Fluxite Mines, used as slave labor. But I'll actually be contacting one of our agents inside, and then I'll make my escape. So, don't worry about me, you don't need to save me. Listen, though, if you're interested in the march on Tahrendra I can tell you this. The supposed traitor? He was given a gift by the Eloh before we entered Tahrendra. Genulfus told him to leave, to survive, in case we were completely wiped out. He didn't want to leave, but we threw stones for it and he lost. We all wanted to fight so badly, even the "betrayor". Genuflus gave him a necklace, to show how much his bravery meant. But I understand that Ista Kezever, the Thrax commander, stole the necklace and is keeping it outside one of the entrances to what your people call Bailey's Blunder. It's in a chest. Go and find the necklace. After you have it show it to Ehomay. She'll be able to tell you more. Her father is the "betrayor". Speak With Ehomay Ehomay: : My father? A traitor to our people! He didn't- hang on! Is that the necklace? I've never seen it! I thought it was just a story! Oh, father, you were telling the truth. I never believed him. My father told me that Genulfus knew that they were going to die, and told him to escape. To take the necklace and tell our people to never give up. To battle against the Bane. He told us that Tahrendra was very important to the Bane, but we've never understood exactly why. Something about why it's their launching point for the invasion. Oh, go and tell my father that I'm sorry, that didn't understand. Take him back his necklace and tell him that as soon as I can I'll come and see him. Oh, you didn't know? My father is Mohindra. Return to Mohindra Mohindra: : Is that...? It's the necklace Genulfus gave me. Yes, I was there. I didn't run, or betray my people. I consider myself fortunate to still be alive. Bilaji tried to tell my daughter, but she wouldn't listen. I can't wait to see her again. Yes, Tahrendra is the most important base as far as the Bane are concerned. It's to do with what's inside it, you see. You'll find out when the time is right. But, go now, find Specialist Tran. In fact, take the necklace, Tran believed my story, and has always wanted to see it. I don't need it right now anyway, since my daughter's already seen it. Go, find Tran, and do whatever is asked of you. Debriefing Specialist Tran: : Mohindra said you were bringing me the necklace the Eloh gave him? Yes, it's very nice. I'll make sure he gets it back as soon as I see him. Ashwon is at 408,223,-437 (south east of Lapyx control point). This is at the very edge of the cliff forming the southern boundary of the map. Rijii is at Brann landing zone (south central part of Mires) a few steps from the teleporter. Rijii often comes under unexpected fire from Bane who find her hiding place. She is prone to move to attack, removing the long story screen for the player, until the fight is over. Ehomay is at the tavern in Baylor Base (-621, 245, -410) Bilaji is at -537.2,-203.2, in a bunker, you can get to it by going through the east exit of bailey's blunder and then going south. It is the second bunker south of the tunnel. He has a long story to tell, so clear the heavily fortified area well first if you wish the time to read it. Necklace is in box at the east exit from Bailey's Blunder not far from the tunnel's teleporter(-542, 216, 198) Specialist Tran is just inside the entrance to the Bane Fluxite Mine instance in the northwest part of Mires. Mohindra is in Fort Haroun.